


Happy, Happy

by MsLetcher17



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cupcakes, Fluff, Gen, General Destruction, Gremlins, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: The Charmed Ones try to throw a surprise 100th birthday party for Harry.It does not go well.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood & Maggie Vera, Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Happy, Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I have been going through a bout of writer's block while trying to get the chapters for "Something Old..." finished and I have some ideas for Hacy Week I want to write too. So this was to help me push through the block.  
> Same old grammar / spelling story - with the forgiveness and excuses

“It’s weird to think that around this time two years ago the Elders stripped Harry’s powers and he was dying.” Macy remisenced on the traumatic incident from their first year as witches as she and Maggie and Mel sat on the couch and enjoyed a cup of tea together. “ Now he’s a free agent and the Elders are gone.”

“Yeah...” Maggie started to agree but a thought made her trail off. “Wait, that was two years ago?”

“Yeah,” Mel answered and took a sip from her mug. “So much has happened that it seems like it’s been longer but it was only two years ago. It’s crazy right?”

“OMG!” Maggie exclaimed. She jumped up from the couch and nearly knocked Macy and Mel’s tea out their hands. She walked to the other side of the coffee table and turned to face where her sisters sat. “Do you guys know what this means?”

“Not really,” Macy replied as she looked at her crazy sister.

“Remember what Harry said when he was ageing?” Maggie stared at her sisters for a moment, giving them a chance to answer. When their faces showed no recognition she continued, “He said his body was deteriorating to its natural age. 98.”

“I honestly don’t remember him saying that.” Mel answered as she took a sip of her tea. “That whole experience was traumatic. I try to block it out.” 

Macy nodded in agreement and added, “I still don’t see where you’re going with this Mags.”

“For two people who are so smart you guys are dumb,” Maggie rolled her eyes then dodged out of the way when Mel threw a pillow from the couch at her. “If that was two years ago that would mean Harry’s turning 100 this year.”

“Oh my gosh,” Macy exclaimed. “You’re right. I didn’t even think of that.” 

“We should throw him a 100th birthday party,” Maggie proposed. She picked her mug of cold tea up from the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to put it in the fridge. “His birthday is next month so we have time to make it really special for him.” 

“That would be nice,” Mel started once Maggie returned to the couch. “We could make it a surprise and everything.” 

Macy and Maggie nodded in agreement. Since Harry was at the condo that night they figured it was the perfect time to plan everything and spent the rest of the night doing just that.

Over the next few weeks the sisters' plan for Harry’s party started to come together. Harry didn’t really have “friends” outside of them so they decided to invite the various magical creatures that’d helped over the last couple of years. 

Finally the day came and everything was ready. The house was decorated with his favorite color green. There was an assortment of British appetizers laid out. Macy made the 3-tiered chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting herself. She also made a cupcake specially for Harry. So he could blow the candle out without blowing on the cake itself. And alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. The plan was simple. Macy would meet Harry at his office at the end of his day and they would walk home. When they walked in everyone would yell surprise and the festivities would begin. 

The only problem was when Macy opened the door to the manor and let Harry through she was the only one who yelled ‘surprise’. Her back was to the living room and the expression on Harry’s face wasn't’ one of happiness. It was one of confusion and concern. Macy turned around and let out an audible gasp when she saw the state the house was in. 

“What the hell happened to the place,” Macy yelled. “I was only gone for 20 minutes.”

“Gremlins.” Was Maggie’s reply. Macy paused in anticipation of a continued explanation but received none.

“What like actual gremlins?” Harry asked as he came further into the house and surveyed the damage. 

“Yep they destroyed everything!” Mel called from the kitchen. There had been a gremlin infestation on campus in the last week but they got it under control. Or so they thought.

“I thought we put up the protection spell to make sure they couldn’t get in the house.” Macy walked to the dining room and righted an overturned chair so she could have a seat. She let out a frustrated sigh. Her elbows rested on her thighs and she dropped her head into her hands. 

“We did but one of them must’ve been hiding in a box of decorations or they got into the house before we could cast the spell and it let its friends in and tore up everything,” Maggie answered. She stood in front of the buffet where the Book of Shadows rested. She was probably looking for a spell that would clean the place up. 

“Where is everybody else?” They invited around 30 people. Macy looked around the room and found no evidence anyone else was there except them. 

“They took off as soon as the attack started,” Maggie said. “We didn’t want to put them in danger while we got rid of the little pest.”

“What was all of this?” Harry asked while he walked through the destruction in the living room toward the dining room where Macy was sitting. 

“It was supposed to be a 100th birthday party for you,” Macy answered. “Maggie remembered when you lost your powers you said you were ageing to 98. Since it was 2 years ago she realized that meant this was your 100th birthday.”

“We wanted to surprise you and celebrate but those damn gremlins picked today of all days to attack.” Maggie added. 

“They are known for choosing the most inopportune moments to attack,” Harry said. He stood behind Macy’s chair and rested his hands on her shoulders and began unconsciously rubbing the tension she was holding in them. “You ladies didn’t have to do this for me. Thank you.”

“We wanted you to know that we love and appreciate you and now everything is ruined,” Macy said. She got up and hugged Harry. When she pulled away she joined Maggie at the book and asked, “Did they get into everything? All the food and presents?”

“They got most of the food. They seemed to really like your cake Macy so, you know, good job,” Mel started as she walked out the kitchen. She was carrying something in her hand. “We have the cupcake left. I just have to find a candle and you can make a wish, Harry.” Mel set the cupcake on the dining room table in front of the head seat and motioned for him to take a seat. She turned back into the kitchen in search of the aforementioned candle. Harry took the proffered seat and waited for the sisters to join him. Maggie and Macy walked to the table together and took the seats on either side of Harry. When Mel rejoined them she placed the single candle in the cupcake then used her powers to light it. She then took the seat next to Maggie at the table. 

“Ok Harry,” Maggie clapped. She wasn’t happy their plan was ruined but she was glad he would have something for his birthday. “Make a wish.”

“Maybe you can wish for a better birthday party,” Macy suggested.

“Never!” Harry proclaimed with a smile. “I obviously can’t remember my life before I became a whitelighter but in all my years as a whitelighter I’ve never had a charge celebrate my birthday. I’ve never been close enough to them to even tell them when my birthday was,” Harry's eyes began to fill with tears as he continued. “But you ladies have become my family and the fact that you did all of this for me. Ruined or not. It is so touching and that makes this the best birthday I’ve ever had. Thank you.” He took a minute to smile at each sister in thanks. His gaze landed on Mel last. She quickly wiped her eyes.

“Enough of the waterworks,” Mel said with a teary laugh. “Make a wish and blow the candle out before there is no candle left.”

Harry laughed and closed his eyes for a second before he blew the candle out. The sisters cheered and clapped as the candle was extinguished. Harry plucked the candle out of the cupcake and made a show of eating it.

“Wow this is delicious,” Harry compliments. “Chocolate with cream cheese frosting is my favorite. Did you make this Macy?”

“You know she did,” Mel answered instead. “She would never trust a bakery for your 100th birthday.”

“Thank you,” Harry said directly to Macy. “Let’s get this place cleaned up and maybe we can get drinks from at the Haunt.”

“I am going to find a spell to clean the house up then we are going to take you to Giovanni’s for dinner,” Maggie stated. 

Giovanni’s was Harry’s favorite restaurant in Hilltowne but it was kind of pricey. He expressed this sentiment as Maggie got up from the table. She replied, “It’s your birthday Harry we’re allowed to spoil you.”

“Especially since your party was ruined,” Macy interjected. “Dinner is the least we can do.” 

“But,” Harry started but his objection was interrupted by Mel.

“No arguments whitelighter. Now finish your cupcake while we clean up and be ready to leave in 10 minutes.”

Harry knew not to argue. When the Charmed Ones minds were made up there was no changing them. As the ladies left the table he did as he was told and finished his cupcake. He thought about how ironic it was that he was 100 years old, older than his three charges combined, and they still told him what to do. But then he looked around at the decorations and noticed they were his favorite color and the scraps of food left looked like British dishes he mentioned liking at one time or another. He figured they at least had his best interest in mind when they bossed him around. That kind of love was more than he’s had in a long time. He never imagined having anybody care enough for him to do something like this. Having them in his life made him look forward to his next birthday because he knew they would be there to celebrate with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I am working on some new stuff so hopefully it will ready to post soon. Please leave kudos / comments to your leisure.


End file.
